Rojo y Negro
by nikpt-o
Summary: Lily y Sirius quedan para cenar en un restaurante chino. Pero algunas situaciones que no se esperaban sucederán.


Summary: Lily y Sirius quedan para cenar en un restaurante chino. Pero algunas situaciones que no se esperaban sucederán.

Disclaimer:Sirius y Lily pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Ella cobra por ello. Yo no. Solamente los llevo a comer.

Warnings: Ligera mención de slash (Remus/Sirius).

NiKpt's Notes: Este fic es la respuesta a un reto que me hicieron Pyjama'ç y Qfapo (ella también ha colgado su reto, titulado 'Dos Gryffindor fuera de contexto').

_Dos personajes: Sirius y Lily._

_Un lugar: restaurante chino._

NOTA: Imaginaos un local tipo 'Kill Bill' pero estilo chino. Con sala de baile (pero no con un grupo como el de la película ¬¬).

_Advertimos que lo que van a leer está basado en hechos reales._

****

**ROJO Y NEGRO**

Una mano empezaba a golpear un ritmo sobre la mesa vecina, mientras unos labios se movían sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

A la mano se le unió un pie, y esta vez la canción ya no era lenta. Cantando sin ser oídos los labios pronunciaron con palabras mudas una melodía que iba acelerando su ritmo, hasta que llevaron a la propietaria a perderse entre la historia.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y cerró los ojos, notando la música fluyendo por sus venas, la melodía inundando sus sentidos y transportándola a un mundo alternativo dónde el tiempo se detenía para poder disfrutar de las sensaciones en su estado más puro. La voz cantaba exclusivamente por y para ella, una especie de cita sin obligaciones, pura diversión disfrazada de sexo y rock&roll, indecente estímulo que corrompe el amor.

La música empezó a apagarse gradualmente, hasta extinguirse junto a la luz. La canción había acabado y Lily abrió los ojos para volver al mundo real. Allí dónde antes veía una figura de un buda, sencillamente gordo y horrible, con bebés que parecían cerditos colgando de sus brazos, ahora estaban unos hermosos y blancos dientes sonriendo para ella.

- Me gusta tu voz. – Ni un ápice de burla en su comentario.

- Oh no… no me digas que estaba cantando en voz alta… - No pudo evitar ruborizarse, notando como la sangre le subía por las mejillas.

- Sip, pero no te preocupes –añadió al ver su cara de preocupación y su mirada desviarse para comprobar que nadie la estaba mirando- nadie te ha oído… cantabas muy bajo.

- Ufff… menos mal, no me gustaría dar el espectáculo antes de empezar la cena…

- ¿Eso significa que después no te importaría? –ahora sí que aparecía esa expresión que tomaba antes de cometer alguna de sus bromas a Snape, mientras se lavaba despreocupadamente las manos con la toallita empapada de algo que olía a ese desinfectante que usan los muggles; caliente contra sus manos frías del exterior.

- ¿Es que siempre tienes que tergiversarlo todo? –preguntó divertida- nunca cambiarás mi querido Padfoot… -dijo mientras sacudía se cabeza en forma de reproche. -¿Todavía no tienes intención de crecer?

- Nop _mam_, es mucho más divertido así… además, puedo demostrarte que ya soy todo un hombre…

- Me refería a madurar Sirius… -era prácticamente imposible hablar con Sirius sin que saliera con cualquier tontería, en pocas ocasiones lo había conseguido.- Olvídalo...

Iba a continuar su frase pero el camarero la interrumpió cuando se acercó.

_- ¿Quieren ya ordeñar?_

Lily no sabía a qué le sonaba esta frase, pero le parecía fuera de su sitio. Un extraño sentimiento de _deja vu_ la invadió.

- Sip, llévenos un menú para dos personas y dos panes chinos.

- ¿Y para beber?

- Dos cervezas… ¿va bien?

- Emm… no, lléveme un agua para mí por favor.

Cuando el camarero se hubo marchado Lily recordó que tenía que estar enfadada con Sirius y puso cara seria.

- Llegas tarde.

- Lo sé.

_¿¿Cómo?? No piensa disculparse… llega media maldita hora tarde y ni un "lo siento". Me lo cargo._

Al cabo de un rato en silencio el camarero les llevó las ensaladas con salsa especial del cocinero y los chips de gambas. Empezaron a comer, aunque Lily ya no estaba molesta con Sirius.

- ¿Sigues enfadada?

- Un poco…

- Lo siento.

- ¿El qué?

- Haber llegado tarde.

- A buenas horas…

- "Más vale tarde que nunca", ¿no?

- Me rindo.

Sirius soltó una carcajada. ¿Con qué le salía ahora?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre ti. Eres incorregible.

En algún momento de la conversación el camarero ya se había llevado los platos vacíos de lo que fue una ensalada y los había cambiado por un plato con dos rollitos chinos. Sirius atacó directamente el suyo y empezó a comérselo. O más bien a devorarlo. Entre mordisco y mordisco observó que Lily miraba con cara extraña su rollito.

- ¿No te lo vas a comer?

- Ummm…. No todo… no me apetece demasiado… ¿quieres la mitad?

- Claro.

Lily cortó el rollito en dos trozos y se sirvió uno en su plato, dejando la otra mitad en el centro de la mesa.

- Sirius…

- ¿mmmh?

- ¿Has intentado comer alguna vez con palitos chinos?

- Nnnh… -más que entender el significado de ese sonido, Lily lo dedujo, tal vez ayudada por la negativa en la cabeza de Sirius.

- ¿Quieres probarlo?

- ¿Por qué no?… me gusta probar cosas nuevas –se lamió el labio inferior y dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¡Disculpe!

- ¿Desean algo?

- ¿Podría llevarnos un par de palitos por favor?

- ¿Palitos? –el camarero se inclinó a coger los platos de la mesa- ¿Cuántos quieren?

- Dos.

- ¿Dos?

- Ajá.

- Ahora los traigo.

Sirius volvió a concentrar su atención en los restos del rollito que quedaban en su plato. Después de terminarlo dirigió la mirada hacia el centro de la mesa. _Extraño._

- Lily, ¿te has comido al final todo el rollito?

- No, he dejado la mitad en el plato de el centro, allí… -pero se detuvo a media frase porque al levantar la cabeza de su plato pudo ver que el medio rollito que en teoría debería estar en un plato al centro de la mesa había desaparecido- …¿crees que…?

- ¡Se lo ha llevado!... Maldito camarero, ¡ha estado despistándome con las preguntas estúpidas sobre los palitos para poder llevarse **mi** medio rollito!

- Tranquilo, si quieres pedimos otro…

- No es cuestión de pedir otro o no… yo he pagado por dos rollitos, no por uno y medio –Sirius alzó la voz más de lo estrictamente necesario y buscó con los ojos a _el camarero_.- De acuerdo, de esta pasa, pero no pienso dejar sin vigilancia ningún plato más.

Y así sucedió durante el resto de la cena. Sirius mantuvo un ojo en su plato mientras el otro iba vigilando la comida del centro de la mesa. Y sólo volvió a hablar cuando se percató de lo poco que estaba comiendo Lily.

- ¿Es que no tienes apetito?

- No mucho, la verdad. Más bien tengo sed.

- ¿Pido otra agua?

- Sí, por favor.

- ¿Podría llevar otra agua por favor?

- Claro, ¿fría o natural? – mientras preguntaba el camarero volvió a inclinarse otra vez para recoger los platos vacíos, pero esta vez Sirius no se dejó engañar y rescató a una pobre gamba arrebozada, que permanecía solitaria esperando ser comida, de su bandeja, que estaba siendo elevada por el camarero.

- ¡Esta me la como yo! –aire satisfecho, como el de James después de atrapar a la snitch.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír y contestó ella a la pregunta

–Fría, gracias.

No hubo más desafortunados accidentes durante la cena.

Mientras esperaban que llevaran los postres, empezó a sonar una música conocida y Lily empezó a marcar el ritmo de la música con sus cuidadas uñas en la mesa.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- ¡Claro!

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile y Sirius cogió a Lily por la cintura, ella con sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

Sirius se perdió en esos maravillosos ojos en el mismo momento en que posó los suyos sobre ellos.

- Se te ve rara… ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, claro, ¿qué iba  pasarme?

- ¿Tiene James algo que ver? – prácticamente ignorando que la chica le había dicho que se encontraba bien.

- Podríamos decir que sí… ¿no podemos cambiar de tema?

- Mmm… no. – una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro de Sirius, intentando quitar importancia a un hecho, aunque su mirada reflejara un pequeño atisbo de preocupación.  De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y atrajo con suavidad pero firmeza a Lily hacia él. – Diría que ya sé lo que pasa.

Ella no ofreció resistencia, aunque si vaciló unos segundos debido a la sorpresa.

Podía notar todo su cuerpo, la cálida respiración de Sirius en su cuello, provocando un estremecimiento en todo su ser, sintió su voz pronunciando su nombre suavemente en su oído y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras su mente dibujaba una cama doble, con dos amantes haciendo el amor, acariciando, besando y mordiendo, sudor en ambos cuerpos, unos brazos fuertes, negro y rojo; su rostro iluminado por la tenue luz de las velas. Intenso; rojo y negro. Sin darse cuenta tenía su cara apoyada en el firme y fuerte hombro de Sirius, podía notar sus latidos.

Su voz la hizo despertar.

- … casi no comes, no bebes, y tienes la mirada perdida, tus ojos brillan de forma distinta…

Lily levantó el rostro y miró fijamente a Sirius.

- …si no fuera porque te conozco desde hace años, diría que estás enamorada.

Sirius levantó ligeramente una ceja.

- Y si tiene que ver con James… ¿es que tal vez ya no lo quieres?

No sabía a que estaba jugando pero antes de que pudiera contestar a su pregunta Sirius volvió a hablar.

- ¿Quién es el hombre que ocupa tus pensamientos cada noche? – Lily notó un brillo de diversión en el negro de sus ojos.

- ¿Peter?... – ahora Sirius más bien hablaba por sí mismo- no, él no… ¿oh sí?

- Nah – Lily no sabía donde llevaría esto pero por el momento parecía divertido.

- Entonces… ¿Remus?

- Tampoco.

- Mejor, porque entonces tendríamos un pequeño problema y tendría que ocuparme personalmente de ti. –guiñó el ojo y volvió a concentrarse. Se formó una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

- Mi amor, tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes… pero no, no puede ser, estás casada y yo tengo pareja. Lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

Sirius se estaba montando el solo la película y parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho. Nunca dejando de bailar, manteniendo la poca no distancia entre los dos.

- Lo sé, pero no he podido evitarlo. Creía que podría controlarme pero es más fuerte que yo. Tus ojos, tu pelo, tus brazos… me has conquistado sin darte cuenta. Sabía que no existe esperanza alguna, pero no he podido evitarlo. Tampoco quería decírtelo porque destrozaría nuestra amistad, el único medio que tengo de estar cerca de ti sin despertar sospechas… ya no sabía qué hacer. Perdóname, será mejor que lo olvides. Será mejor que te olvide. –Lily hizo un intento de escaparse pero Sirius la retuvo y con delicadeza apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro, y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- No tienes porque sufrir más, mi amor, lo sacrificaré todo por ti… nos fugaremos. Cogeremos una maleta con lo indispensable y marcharemos lejos… no sé dónde, ya lo pensaremos. Lo importante es que estemos juntos.

Lily no pudo evitarlo más y se echó a reír fuerte y despreocupadamente. Sirius se alegró de haber echo reír a un rostro tan bonito y se añadió a la muchacha.

Todos los presentes de la sala los miraron de reojo, algunos comentaron con mirada reprochadora, otros simplemente sonrieron débilmente.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

- Lo sé. – lo abrazó por el cuello y él le devolvió el gesto. Permanecieron así una canción más hasta separarse. Esta vez fue Lily la que plantó un beso en los dulces labios de Sirius.

- Será mejor que empecemos a marchar, se hace tarde y estoy algo cansada.

Sirius la cogió de la mano antes de que se marchara y la volvió a acercar a sí, manos en las caderas y juntando su frente a la suya.

- Nop. Hablaba en serio. ¿qué te pasa?

El rostro inicial de confusión por el repentino comportamiento de Sirius se transformó en duda.

- Venga, puedes contármelo… sea lo que sea.

- E… Estoy… err… - valor_, valor, es Sirius_- … Estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de su rostro se abrieron desmesuradamente y una amplia sonrisa llenó su cara.

- ¿En serio?… fuah… ahora lo entiendo… ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!... Mañana os invito a todos a cenar… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?... seguro que soy el último en enterarme…

- La verdad es que no. De hecho… eres el primero. Err… James aun no lo sabe.

- ¡¿No?!… ¿y a qué esperas???

- Aun no se ha presentado la ocasión oportuna…

- ¿No me digas que la segura y confiada Lily no se atreve a contarle al padre de su hijo que, precisamente, va a ser padre?

- No te rías de mí, no es tan fácil…

Sirius la abrazó con suavidad con una mano rodeando su cintura mientras con la otra acariciaba su suave pelo.

- Tranquila, no lo decía en serio. Tómate tu tiempo.

- No estoy segura de cómo se lo va a tomar. –Lily pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Sirius y reposó las manos en sus omoplatos.

- No te preocupes por eso. Estará encantado.

- Lo sé pero…

- Shhh… vamos, ya es tarde. Te acompaño.

Recogieron sus abrigos y marcharon en silencio. Sirius cogió de la mano a Lily y caminaron tranquilamente hasta la puerta de la casa de Lily y James, sin decir una sola palabra. Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras Sirius estrechó su mano.

- Ya hemos llegado. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, en su pose característica, Sirius bajó las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la mitad de las escaleras se giró una vez más y vio que Lily seguía en la misma posición.

- No sé si estoy preparada.

Aunque la frase hablaba sobre el hecho de contárselo a James, Sirius pudo leer más allá de sus palabras. Volvió a subir y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- Serás una madre estupenda.

Los ojos llorosos de Lily le dieron las gracias.

- Ahora será mejor que entres… y yo que me marche, sino tendré que inventarme una buena excusa si quiero dormir en la cama hoy…

Sirius esperó a que Lily abriera la puerta y entrara.

- Suerte.

_Abril 2004_

NiKpt's Notes (II): Un viernes fui a cenar con mis amigos a un restaurante chino y nos pasó algo similar a lo que ocurre en esta historia. El camarero nos robó un rollito de primavera e intentó llevarse también una gamba frita, mientras nos intentaba despistar con preguntas tontas; más o menos como se explica en el fic.

A raíz de esto nos propusimos el reto entre las tres.

Y aquí está mi resultado.

Me he permitido alguna licencia artística :P


End file.
